hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion of Monaco (2020) (2020-2036: Road to WW3)
the '''Invasion of Monaco '''was a operation carried out by France and Italy on March 3 and 4, 2020. The intention of the plan was to invade and partition Monaco between France and Italy, with Italy getting the eastern portions of Monaco as a overseas territory. It began late on the night of March 3, 2020, and ended the next morning. About 117 French and 28 Italian soldiers were killed, with another 177 Monacan soldiers dying. In total, 322 soldiers and another 1,227 civilians died during the operation. The United Nations passed the Monaco Initiative on April 1, 2020, placing sanctions on France and Italy. Monaco would be in exile until 2031, when a joint American-British operation to liberate the city-state was carried out during the beginning phases of World War 3. Background In 2015, France had threatened to invade Monaco unless they found a heir to the Monacan throne by 2017, in 2016, Jacques, only 2 at the time, was designated as heir to the Monacan throne. In 2020, Albert II suddenly died of a unknown illness, leaving 5 year old Jacques as Prince of Monaco. Italy and France, seeing that Monaco was weakened, signed the Alliance of Tuscany in Florence, Italy, on February 27, 2020. The intention of the alliance was the partition of Monaco. The international community reacted quickly, and Monaco deployed it's 250 soldiers in preparation for war with Italy and France. NATO voted to kick Italy and France out of NATO on March 1, 2020, beginning the Road to World War 3. Invasion At around 6:35PM on March 3, 2020, the Monacan government received a declaration of war from the Alliance of Tuscany, an attempt to evacuate Jacques was made, although Italian boats sunk the evacuation ship before Jacques could board. Italian forces blockaded Monaco as French forces bombarded Monaco-Ville, destroying parts of the palace, injuring Jacques and his sister. French forces crossed the border into Monaco at 10:54PM, 4 hours after the declaration of war, while Italian forces landed in the southeast of Monaco. A few British warships in the area bombarded a French military position near Nice to buy Monaco time to evacuate Jacques. British volunteers would arrive in Monaco at 11:03PM to see Monaco-Ville in flames. The 250 Monacan forces would resist bravely, with support from British forces, however, the 950-2,000 Italian-French forces were too much for the Monacan Army to handle, by 2:30AM on March 4, most of the Monacan military had been killed, at 2:36AM on March 4, as French and Italian forces entered the Prince's Palace of Monaco, which had been heavily damaged and was partially on fire, as was much of the residences in Monaco. French and Italian forces surrounded Jacques, who was injured from the earlier bombardments, and after his guards were killed, he officially surrendered himself at 2:51AM. His sister would surrender at 2:54AM, and the government of Monaco would officially lay down arms at 3:22AM, after just 9 hours of war. However, British forces would continue to resist, to allow the remaining members of the Monacan monarchy and related members, such as Jacques' half brother, to escape Monaco. At 5:21AM, as the sun rose, the final British forces retreated off the coast of Monaco, ending the Invasion of Monaco in a Franco-Italian victory. It was just 9 hours between the declaration of war and Monaco's surrender, and 11 hours between the declaration of war and total occupation of Monaco. San Marino and The Vatican, as well as Andorra would fear that they were next in France and Italy's sights. Aftermath NATO surveillance suggested that every building in Monaco had sustained some sort of damage, with 95% of them sustaining moderate damage, 70% of buildings sustained major damage, and 45% of buildings were damaged beyond repair, including the palace and casino. Monaco's economy would drop, as the remaining civilians would largely move to Nice. Monaco would lose about 8,000 people in 2020 alone due to the damages caused. The United States put a trade embargo on France and Italy, mainly France due to the fact that they razed buildings that weren't already destroyed during the invasion. Italy would put a travel ban on most international nations, and close it's borders, only keeping them open with France. France would enact a similar law later that year, however, tourists were still allowed. Eventually, France and Italy, as well as the Alliance of Tuscany would work together in World War 3 against NATO in 2031-2034. Category:2020-2036: Road to WW3